Unexpected Decisions
by beltheawesome
Summary: After awakening, Yui the sacrificial bride is complete. Now they have to decide, whose bride will she be? Among the six Sakamaki brothers, who will she choose? And, how will they end up? Their lives won't be the same again, of course. A light hearted collection of one-shots between YuixSakamaki brothers.


**Chapter 1**

"C'mon, you have to choose~ "

"Hurry up and tell them you belong to Yours Truly already!"

"Ne, Teddy, I wonder why she can't make up her mind?"

"Shut up!"

"You're noisy…"

"This is a pain."

Voices of impatient vampires flooded her mind, making her break out in cold sweat and nervousness.  
All of a sudden, they told her she needed to choose. Choose what? Choose one of them. And this was all because she had awakened.

* * *

/flashback/

"You..why are you here?" She heard Subaru's angry voice, his usual angry voice, directed at someone.

 _Who was it?_ She couldn't see. The brothers were all gathered in the main hall. She stepped closer, wanting to see and find out more, but at the same time trying her best to conceal herself from their sight. There was the voice of an unfamiliar man. _Who was it?_

"Ah, well, listen to me already. As I've said, all of you will have to decide. The sacrificial bride has awoken. You know what needs to be done." The unknown man said.

"That, is true, as much as I dislike seeing your face." She heard Reiji speak. "However, there's no way we could come to a peaceful agreement on this."

"What are you talking about, she obviously belongs to Yours Truly!" Ayato's voice was loud and distinct. Then again, all of them were loud.

"That's not fair! I want her too!" Kanato's childlike voice could be heard.

"Well, well. I guess this can't be helped. How about this then? We'll let bitch-chan choose. This way, no matter who she chooses, there'll be no complaints right?" That was obviously Laito.

There were a few grunts, but no one made any major disapproval.

"Well then, since she's here already." Laito said, just as Yui leaned in a bit too much and tripped over herself.

"O-oww" She mumbled, and looked up only to see all of them glare down upon her with dark, obsessive eyes.

"W-what?" Yui squeaked. They knew she was listening there all along. Her face reddened as she realized.

Then she finally saw the man she didn't know, and then she suddenly remembered. It was Karl Heinz! Their father.

The man stood up and smiled at them, then said that he would be back after they've come to a decision and left just like that.

"What's going on?" Yui asked no one in particular.

"You know what's going on." Reiji glared at Yui, who just stared back with a blank face.

There was a pause for a moment, before he finally sighed and started explaining "You have survived the awakening. That means that you're complete. You are now to become one of our brides."

Yui bit her lower lip.

 _Oh my god?_

/flashback end/

* * *

Yui considered her choices. She was a sacrificial bride after all. She expected this sooner or later. But how was she to choose? She just can't!

They were seriously impatient and pissed off by now.

"Alright pancake, just tell us! What are you thinking? What can't you decide?" Ayato demanded.

"Well.. I think everyone's really nice, and I just can't choose any one out of you guys.." She tried explaining.

 _We…were…nice…_ The six brothers widened their eyes after hearing what she said. As she glanced across the shocked faces in the room, she continued.

"You see, I think Shu is a nice person, he's always so calm, and he doesn't really attack me out of nowhere. And he seems rather approachable too."

Shu opened his eyes and turned his head from his horizontal position to stare at her with an emotionless face.

"Reiji may be stern, serious, and a perfectionist, but he takes care of everything and made sure that order was in place."

Reiji gave a small frown.

"Ayato is a bit spoilt and possessive, but he has his soft spots too, and always helped me when I really needed it."

"WHAT" came Ayato's reply.

"Laito was basically, a pervert, but he's really gentle."

"Hmm? I'm glad you think that way about me, bitch-chan." Laito grinned.

"Kanato sings really well, and he's rather interesting." Yui gave a nervous laughter and decided not to mention that he was creepy.

Kanato tightened his grip on Teddy.

"And Subaru." Yui turned to face him with a smile. "He has a very kind soul. He worries about me, and tries to help me, and even though he may seem rough, violent, and cold, he actually cares a lot about everyone."

"W-What are you-" Subaru's face reddened and tried to protest.

"Thank you, Subaru-kun!" Yui cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Tch" was the only reply she got before he turned away to look out of the window. _Tsundere, eh._

Yui still couldn't decide after all. It was just weird to have to choose one of them. She had spent so long with everyone, and had gotten somewhat closer to them. How could she pick anyone out? Why did she have to pick one of them anyway?

"Ahh, I have an idea." Laito suggested, "How about we do this, everyone gets to spend a day alone with bitch-chan, and after that she can decide who she likes best?"

Before Yui could voice her thoughts, Ayato stepped in front of her and faced the others.

"There's no need to play your stupid games already! Yours Truly saw her first, so she belongs to me!"

Everyone was about to roll their eyes.

Then Yui stepped forward and said "It's fine." She said. "I'll just decide now. "

Everyone stared at her. "Ehhh!?"

"Everything will be solved if I choose right? I just have to do it, right?" She asked, timidly.

"Yes, that is so." Reiji confirmed, glad that she took the initiative to cooperate and end this troublesome situation quickly.

"Alright then…" She whispered to herself and stared at her feet.

Looking up with determination, she took in a deep breath.

" I choose… **XXXXXXXXX** "

"Hmmph. Looks like you've decided, eh?"


End file.
